Big Hero 6: The Seasonal 7th
by ThistleSnowAngel
Summary: It's summertime in San Fransokyo and, to Hiro's surprise, comes along the 7th best friend in his brother's gang, Gogo's childhood best friend, Mika. A story of adventure, invention, relationship, and a lot of poke-fun-at-Tadashi awaits Hiro as his brother is continuously tormented by feelings he can't understand. (Alive!Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada x OC, set some time after the movie)
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day in the Lucky Cat Cafe. People were buzzing over the caffeine and sweets as they sipped on their cooled drinks and ice cream. It was summertime in San Fransokyo, but the weather didn't have much change on the lifestyle, just the view. Everything was brighter, livelier. People were chirpier and downright feeling the summer vibes. The cool winds from the bridge prevented the heat to get to people, enough to leave them wearing light, usual overalls.

Hiro sat alone at the middle of the shop, writing away in his usual manner. Summer vacation already started but the young Hamada, who used to be all fired-up for the vacay, seemed to have overlooked his pre-summer homework. Hiro grunted in frustration, crumpled the paper in his hands, and dropped the ball on the floor, along with the other balls of dejection. Cass, holding a piece of donut, approached the boy, who continued to scribble on a new blank sheet.

"How are you keeping up, sweetie?" the aunt asked as she had another bite.

"A little busy, Aunt Cass. Trying to figure out how to finish this," he said without looking up.

"Why don't you go do it in your room instead?" She swiped the paper balls underneath his small table.

"Can't. If I go up there, I'll never finish this paper."

"I wish I could help, Hiro. I'll check in on you after a few minutes," she said hopefully, planting a kiss on Hiro's head before shuffling away.

Another groan erupted from the boy's throat as his head hit the wooden table. There were no ideas that flowed through his mind. If there were, it would all sputter the moment he writes on paper. The aching pain started to climb on his arm as the sun shone through the cafe windows.

"I cannot be washed out at 14 again," he said to himself. "Stupid Tadashi."

To prove to his brother that he can be just as creative as him, Hiro challenged himself to write the whole work as mind-blowing as he can without the help of a dictionary or thesaurus. And with that he had to have the highest mark in his class. But it was already pass its deadline and Hiro doesn't have the slightest clue how to be inspired. He took a view on different angles but nothing seemed to have got his motors running. IT wasn't going on his favor. He was in the clear for a while though as the older Hamada had been gone a few days for a certain project with Baymax.

After reflecting, Hiro raised his head and prepared to write, but all that was on his paper was his name and some drool marks. He let out a sigh and tried to shake the negativity off. "What can I write, what can I write..." He looked around to see Mochi cuddling up to one of the tenants' legs.

"I'll write about the bobtail cat who ruled San Fransokyo," he announced, but only to find himself hitting his head against the table again, uttering repeatedly "stupid."

"Maybe I should write about Big Hero 6?" he whispered, and eventually jolting to the energy of him writing the amazing adventure they had. The machine building, the heroic duties, the flying, and the trouble he had to go through to put Baymax in his armor. All the inspiration came to him. But not for long, his fuel led to no end and was cut halfway through his epic story. He drooled over his paper as a writer's block ruined his momentum.

"What... is... this..." he grunted as he reread his work. Full of flowering words, extravagant beginnings, explosive endings. It was all too good to stop, he thought. But, why can't he write anymore? The story wasn't done but he was stomped in the middle. He returned to his resting position of his head lying in between his outstretched arms on the table, thinking that sleep might help him recover. Then and there, he didn't notice a young girl, just a few years older than him, approach his table.

"Excuse me, Hi! Sorry for the intrusion," the girl spoke with a nervous smile. Hiro was taken back as he raised his head. Her smile was innocent, and her eyes glowed like dark topaz. Her hair barely reached her shoulders as her fringe hung on the right side of her face, roughly covering her one eye. She reminded him of Gogo, only to be so much nicer and sweeter. "But I can't help noticing your uhm, situation, and I'd like to help you. May I?" she clasped her hands in anticipation. Hiro was dumbfounded by the sight, but agreed to her words, feeling a little shy and skeptical by her actions.

Hiro offered the seat in front of him, so the girl hung her blue messenger bag, flattened her plaid purple skirt, and sat down. She inquired to what he was troubled over, and asked where she could help. Hiro passed her his essay, embarrassed by how unskilled and unappealing his work became, and internally scolded himself for letting a stranger help him. His nervousness only added when she giggled at some point.

"I see where you're stuck at," she placed the paper on the table and pointed at it. "This part started to become fuzzy. That's why the rest became hard to understand. Maybe try finding the right words to describe it, so it'd be easier to branch out from there," she said reassuringly. Without another choice, Hiro pulled out his tablet and used his dictionary. He just lost his own bet. The girl found a certain level of frustration in him as the boy tapped away. "Did you choose not to use a dictionary at all?"

Hiro froze in place, hearing her rather stern voice ask him. The young Hamada bit his lip as he thought a way to lie around the situation, hoping not to upset her. "It was a bet," he said. "A dare to see if I can write a great essay without any help from a dictionary." It was enough to be true, he thought.

The girl sighed, knowing not to tell the helpless kid off. "Well, if that's the case..." the girl placed her hand on top of Hiro's tablet screen and looked at him straight in the eyes."They didn't mention about getting help from an experienced writer, right?" Hiro's surprise slowly faded into a devilish smile as the girl smirked at her next words, "let's give them an essay they'll never forget."

A few minutes later, Hiro jotted down so seriously on his paper, the weight of the words etched on the cafe's wooden table. His ideas flowed out like coffee and his hands can't stop writing. The pair exchanged ideas and suggestions that it sounded like they were out to make a bestselling novel. After ever paragraph, Hiro would ask the girl to read the essay, and the girl, in reply, would comment on how to better improve it. The young teen was downright serious, amusing the girl of the sight. She fixed her white knee high socks and tapped her black sneaker as she admired the glisten in the young Hamada's eyes.

At the last few periods of the paper, Hiro's hands were tired and he panted like he ran a marathon. He gave it to girl, his new-found unnamed friend. She read and scanned through his work, feeling the deep etches from the other face of the paper. Her face was dead serious, almost unforgiving as Hiro stared into her brown eyes. Her lips weren't curled to that soft smile she had on earlier, and her body was stiffer as she shifted. The boy became tenser by the minute. And after moments of silence, the girl spoke monotonously.

"This," she breathed out, "is," she stood up heavily as if she were to leave, making the other rise to his feet, shaking a little. Then she stopped and stared at him. That moment of silence. Hiro's round brown eyes scanned through the girl's blank ones, looking for a reason she'd be so uninterested. She was quiet and looked so disappointed, only to change when a smile crept on her face.

"Amazing!"

Hiro jumped in surprise as he reached for her back, giving her a big, tight hug and she to hug back. They twirled and swung as the boy grasped on her lavender blazer, laughing and obviously grateful to have finally finish his homework and win the bet. The girl set him down, being a few inches taller than him, but he was so pumped up he was all jumpy in place. "Not the best one I read," she gallantly commented, causing Hiro to scoff, "but definitely, a great piece," her tone softened significantly.

"Of course it was! That's because I wrote it!" Hiro bragged playfully, pulling his jacket as if to impress someone, "and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this far into it, Tadash- oh." His voice stopped him as he saw the face of the girl look quizzically at him. "S-Sorry," he laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

"Who's that?" she looked at him curiously.

"Tadashi, my older brother. Haven't seen a while now. He's been at school lately, so I'm all huddled up with homework by myself," he joked, trying hard not to look weak from talking about the older Hamada.

"Well, I'm sure you could do it," she patted and ruffled his hair, "you've got potential my friend." She smiled at him and gave back his essay. After a moment, she took her messenger bag and hung it over one shoulder. "I gotta get going," she bid, walking towards the direction of the cafe doors. "I've got places to be and people to find," she lastly proclaimed as she waved.

"Wait!" Hiro cried, making the girl turn around. "Thanks for the help! I wish I could repay you or something. A-And I haven't got your name! I-I'm Hiro."

She glanced at him for a moment as she thought. She waved her hand, seeming to dismiss it.

"Nahhh, I'll save introductions another time! Catch ya later, Hiro!"

Not another second, the girl left and ran off in the streets of San Fransokyo. Hiro, clutching on his essay as he watched her disappear, felt a gap in him growing, from the need to write a bigger and better story about Big Hero 6, and the need for an answer with his new anonymous friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter! More chapters to come and more awesomeness to be showN by the characters!

How was it? Hiro banging his head on the coffee table was me when I wrote this. Hahaha :)

R&R lovely readers~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed here: /works/2701778/chapters/6046439_


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of small thrusters echoed through the lab. Cats were flying in every direction, swishing through the lights and vents as the highly intelligent laugh their butts off.

"Man, I'm jealous of those cats," the mascot sighed, watching the felines sing their song of meows. His shoulders slumped as he sat back on his red lazy boy chair, placing the thin board on his lap.

"You know, Wasabi can make some rocket boots for you," Honey Lemon giggled in reply, earning a light shriek from the dark-skinned man.

"You gotta be kidding me," he turned his back to the two as he arranged his equipment. "There is no way I'm making Fred thrusters!"

"Aww c'mon buddy, don't be like that!" Fred pleaded, approaching the other male while hugging the institute signboard.

"Yeah man, don't you want Fred to be the first lizard in space?" Gogo chimed in nonchalantly.

"Do you want Fred, OUR FRED, to orbit around the globe in his mascot suit w-while spinning his signboard in space?!" Wasabi stuttered, losing his composure at the middle of the sentence.

"Who knows? Soon enough we'll be having extraterrestrials as professors," Tadashi joked.

It was a rather mellow day at the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Since summer was upon them, the students there were either working and researching on their respective projects or fooling around with what they already have, hence the flying cats. The gang was the former, as they sat at their usual stations and doing their own thing.

Wasabi was at his toolbox, drawing up lines for his new equipment, and Honey Lemon was at her workbench, checking out the remaining liquids from her previous experiments. Tadashi was up at the white board, thinking up new upgrades for his inflatable nurse and Gogo was sitting by the table, with Fred, drawing circles and diagrams for her new e-mag roller skates.

A slight squeak sounded as the Hamada wrote down on the small space.

"High resistance to heat."

The male turned around to find Wasabi towering over him and reading his notes, his arms crossed on his broad chest. "New designs for Baymax?"

"Yeah, gonna try to make a more durable exterior." Tadashi rubbed his neck, turning back to his whiteboard. "Just in case of emergency."

"Like fires."

Tadashi simply nodded as he felt a lump growing in his throat. It wasn't too long since he awoke from his coma and returned to his daily affair. In fact, he wasn't all too sure if this was all reality, him being there with everyone again. He was glad how lucky he was with it all: reunited with his brother, aunt, and friends, walking... breathing. Underneath all the relief, he couldn't see himself living in the hospital all his life, or worse, not being alive at all. His chest felt tight from the thought.

"Speaking of which, Tadashi," the blonde spoke, snapping him back to the reality of the lab, "we're glad you've recovered nicely from the accident."

The words halted every thought in Tadashi's mind. He turned to see his friends smiling at him, relief shining behind their eyes, some mixed with sadness and worry. The fire... he remembered that night all too well. The scent of the ashes, the pressure on his head, the adrenaline he wished that never happened, and the last moments before he lost himself for months. But if anyone laid eyes on him now, it's like he was never a victim to that accident. His visible skin has already healed: no burns, no marks. He looked like old Tadashi Hamada everyone knew. But they didn't know he wasn't okay still. He had regular check-ups for his remaining deep burns that hid behind his clothes. A deep burn on his right shoulder blade and his lower abdomen were all that worried him now.

"Hey, you're zoning out again." The shorter black-haired woman nudged his arm. The male shook his head and gave them a reassuring smile, "Thanks. I wouldn't have recovered without all of you."

"So, Wasabi, what do you say about those thrusters?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows at the man, trying to light up the mood, only to be grunted at by him.

"Forget it!"

After a while of work and bickering with his friends, Tadashi resigned to his personal lab to cross-reference and review his new ideas with the ones in his files.

The elevator dinged and the doors drew open. There, standing exactly in front of his doors, were two girls: one was a brunette in a white shirt, knee-length denim shorts and had red checkered shirt tied around her waist; the other, a blond in thick, rimmed, glasses, a green dress, white overall, and a lemon diamond tights. The former held a red box as she and the latter chatted excitedly.

As Tadashi approached his quarters, the brunette stood in his way, her reddish lips curled in a smile.

"Hey Asuka," he greeted momentarily before focusing back on his papers.

"H-Hey, Tadashi," the brunette stuttered, "you seem busy, and definitely tired." She eagerly pushed the box at him, plummeting over the files in his hands. "Here have this!" He, surprised by the gift, smiled shyly, asking what it was. "It's a box of chocolates I- I mean, Ellie and I made, just for you!" she announced, pushing the blonde to say hi. The friend, in turn, waved at him, hiding a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," he said, heaving the container off his hands and examining it at all sides. "Thank you Asuka, Ellie. I appreciate it."

Asuka shook in her place, smiling all too much from his gratitude, and tightening her grip on Ellie's hand, who was dazed by the Hamada's smile.

"Asuka?"

In a second, Asuka thanked him, bid their farewells and pulled her friend to the elevator, hiding her face as a smile could almost break her in half. But Tadashi was only left confused as he punched in the code to his room. "What is up with them?"

As Tadashi placed the box down, along with his papers, he felt a different atmosphere inside his own work place. It felt familiar to him, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He turned around to find anything unusual, only to be unsuccessful. He approached the window, but then he noticed a suspicious item atop his desk and took it into his hand.

"A panda figurine?"

Suddenly, loud banging came from his glass doors. He knocked on it twice and the tint went translucent. It revealed a strange sight: a distressed Gogo.

"Tadashi! I have a bad feeli-"

The sight of the object in Tadashi's hand cut her off, only to worsen her distress. "Oh no."

"What's wrong? What is it?" Tadashi demanded from over the panes, holding up the panda in front of it.

She screwed her face as the question only made her voice louder, "Did you forget, bonehead?! She. Is. Here."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the second chapter!

Can someone draw Fred in his mascot suit spinning the institute signboard in space? That would be so awesome! (.◜ω◝.)

R&R lovely readers~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed at Archives Of Our Own under the same username._


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for dropping me off, Aunt Cass," Hiro said as he swung his backpack over his hoodie, "but you really didn't have to."

"It's my day off," she shrugged "and I feel obligated to since you're my only baby, college man." She was about to pinch the boy's cheek, but with Hiro's 'ninja skills,' he dodged her fingers like a pro. After a laugh, they hugged each other goodbye and Hiro made his way into the campus.

The strenuous walk to the lab was a thing Hiro couldn't stand. The sun was beating down on him and he couldn't complain to anyone. Only the sight of his furrowed brows would tell how much his distaste was for all of it: his feet wobbled; his skin started to itch; he could feel his irritation only getting worse. That was the reason he'd rather wake up early in the morning just to hitch a ride with his brother.

"You don't look so good, Hiro," a voice from behind broke the silence and the frustration building up on the boy. And finally, failing to hold it back, Hiro let the steam out.

"I don't get why the robotics lab is so far away from the gate! Can't they put some kind of shuttle in here?! Or rollerblades! C'mon! We ain't getting any younger!" Hiro cried out, but it didn't stop there. He breathed in and continued to rant on and on about how the summer heat isn't exactly helping his tired feet, plus the fact he had to go all the way around places he shouldn't even go to just because a certain older brother wasn't around to give him a ride. His lips didn't stop a single moment, but his companion didn't mind at all.

As they drew closer and closer to the building, the boy spotted a group of people hanging out at the top of the staircase, chatting among themselves. Some seemed anxious while others tried not to look like they were.

"Hiro," a hand brushed over his shoulder, "thanks for the chat time!" The tone of that voice finally hit Hiro. He turned to his companion and his jaw momentarily dropped.

"Hey! Y-You're..!"

Before Hiro could even utter any more words, another familiar face came running down the stairs and tackled his lady companion.

"You little snake!"

"Gogo! What are you doing?!" the boy choked in surprise.

Hiro was baffled by the sight. Wasabi and the others all came down to greet Hiro, but Tadashi remained in place at the top, examining the event happening.

"Hey hey hey, you can cut it out now," the girl laughed, shooing off Gogo as the latter had to hold back a lot of pent-up emotions, but the former not forgetting to repay with a light punch on Gogo's shoulder.

Honey Lemon approached the girl and gave her a big warm hug, "we're happy to have you back, Panda! We've missed you!"

"It feels good to be back!" She cheered while giving Fred and Wasabi fist bumps. Warm, welcoming smiles were on everyone's faces except for the little boy who had been standing there right in the middle, lost for words.

"Wait wait wait," he cut in, waving his hands that got everyone's attention, "Panda? You all know her?!" He directed the question to anyone who can actually enlighten him, leaving the person in question chuckling at his words.

"What? You already forgot about me?" she teased, patting his head. "Your brother told me all these stories about you! I guess mine he kept to himself." Tadashi was surprised to see everyone turning heads toward him. He finally hurried down to greet the newcomers.

"Hey there Hiro," he ruffled his brother's hair and passed by him. "Mika," he softly greeted as he stopped in front of her, "it's been so long." Smiles slowly grew on the two's faces as they caved in for a tight hug.

"Hold on, who's Mika?!" Hiro commented, still in the dark of the situation.

"It's her name, Hiro. Panda's just one of those stupid nicknames Fred's been tagging on us." Gogo said as she crossed her arms and stared at Fred's goofy grin.

"Panda suits her nicely," he bragged.

"I don't see any problem with it," Mika added, "and besides, I feel like Gogo is growing on me. Ethel."

"And that's a name I needed to hear after a long time," Gogo smirked.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"Thanks for the meal!" Wasabi cheered, patting his stomach. "I've never had that much to eat in forever!"

"Remember Wasabi, you're the next one who has to cook," Mika said, collecting the plates with Honey and putting them all at the sink.

After the faithful encounter and reunion, Honey invited everyone back at her place not so far from the campus to celebrate. Mika and Honey then joined forces to cook up the best meal any of them had ever tasted, only after being forced by the rest rather than ordering out from the local fast food at the corner of the street.

Fred howled in satisfaction, laying down on the couch and lifting his feet on Gogo's thighs. "Free food is the best!"

Gogo grunted as she pushed his sneakers off, but doing so also dragged Fred's whole body down with a thud. Tadashi, who stood by the window, chuckled and returned his gaze to the passing cars outside.

"Here let me help," Hiro offered, taking the plates off Mika's hands. She thanked him and followed him to the sink, where Honey started on the dishes and Wasabi chatted with her as he wiped the wet ones clean.

"So, Panda. You'll be around for the summer, right?" Hiro felt a little flushed as the girl's brown eyes caught his, and she confirmed to his inquiry. "I-I... uhm," he started to stammer as if being absorbed into her gaze.

"Hey little man," Wasabi noticed the boy's loss for words and tried helping him out, "you don't have to fret around Panda. She may look like Gogo but she's a thousand times more approachable." The statement gained the man a giggle from the blonde and a hit on the chest by the black haired one.

"Gogo's approachable," Mika defended but snickered along the way, "on a certain level."

"Wow you all look so chummy," Hiro chimed in, laughing along with them.

"You're part of this group too, Hiro! You'll be close with her in no time!" Honey giggled. "Oh my, you should've seen her with your brother!"

"Honey Lemon!" Mika cried, trying to stop herself from breaking into a huge grin. The other two laughed in chorus and now the younger brother was pulled in by the intriguing reactions.

What they didn't notice was the older Hamada watching the scene from afar, smiling to himself, yet unsure why. But then, a sharp jolt of pain stung on the back of his head. He winced a little as his view of the laughter at the kitchen turned into a haze of distant laughter echoing in the metal walls of the lab. He started to feel dizzy as he watched all of them just laughing among themselves.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"I am so mad at you for not telling me about her!" Hiro said as he and Tadashi walked back to the labs.

The sun has already set and the gang had gone their separate ways. Gogo and Wasabi left together with Fred in his limo, while the Hamada brothers and Mika went back to the campus. After decoding Honey's squeals and Wasabi's gossip, plus analyzing Mika's changing reactions, Hiro learned that she and Tadashi were actually research partners on a certain project. The boy offered his assistance and carried the lady's messenger bag, which contained her laptop and some papers, back to his brother's lab. Mika excused herself for a while to go back to the campus dormitory and would meet them up afterwards.

"What is there to tell?" Tadashi said, fixing his cap and looking the other way.

"Mika is an amazing girl! S-She's smart, helpful, pretty, and and really smart!" Hiro enumerated eagerly.

"You said smart twice, genius," Tadashi laughed. "And why should I tell you about her? I don't want you going gaga for my lab partner."

"Oh, wait. You're afraid I might steal her from you, huh?"

Tadashi frowned a little. "No way, bonehead!" He pulled Hiro in and locked his head around his arm, roughly nudging the top playfully. Hiro broke through the lock and poked his sides, leaving both of them laughing. But Hiro felt something was off. He saw something weird in Tadashi's eyes: something he wasn't sure if it was really in his brother's. It was uncertainty... and insecurity.

A shrieking alarm blared from the distance, shocking the two Hamada. They turned to its direction and found monstrous black smoke spreading into the sky. By instinct, Tadashi ran to its direction, and his brother, shouting Tadashi's name, closely ran after.

Students scattered at every direction. Tadashi, with Hiro right behind him, stopped and asked about the situation. The boys turned pale at the sound of the words.

"The dorm is on fire!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the third chapter! I think I'm leaving a bad taste in everyone's mouth with this. Σ(´ﾟωﾟ｀ )

Thank you for your lovely reviews! It means a lot to me! You guys have been awesome~ (.◜ω◝.)

R&R lovely readers and stay tune to the next updates~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed at Archives Of Our Own under the same username._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update. School stuff happened, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

><p>"Something exploded in the dorm, and now everything is in flames!"<p>

Tadashi and Hiro's hearts dropped from the words of the evacuating student. There was yet another fire happening, and someone they know was in mortal danger.

Without a minute to lose, Tadashi ran to the dormitory grounds, watching in horror the flames engulf the structure up to the very roof. His eyes quivered at the same sight of the threatening flames. His hand trembled as his memory of that day started to relive itself once more.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted from behind, panting at the distance they ran. "Tadashi, no!"

"Mika's in there! I have to save her!" Tadashi said, preparing to bolt in, but was stopped by a hand gripping on his arm.

He turned to find his brother's eyes starting to water. "Don't you dare go in there," Hiro tried hard to utter, "I am not losing you again!" The boy's eyes were soaked as his own vivid memory came back. The shouts he made to make sure his brother was okay, only to be returned by the silence of his unconscious body.

Tadashi, knowing how much pain reflected in Hiro's eyes, restrained himself and looked back at the burning site. His hand gripped as the fire grew and grew, feeling helpless, hopeless, and stuck.

"Tadashi! Hiro!"

A silhouette appeared behind the flames, approaching the exit. The two looked at each other and ran towards it, knowing well what to do now.

As they approached close enough to the building to feel the heat simmering out of its doors, Mika came into sight. Her clothes were singed and her skin darkened from the smoke and ashes. She made it out, but a wheeze came out of her lips as her consciousness started to fade. The two caught her as she collapsed, and pulled her away to a safe distance.

"Mika, Mika are you okay?!" the boy cried, his lips quivering as the tears came trickling on her skin. Tadashi supported her on his broad shoulders, smudging away the smoke smeared on her face. She coughed up more black smoke, unable to utter anything.

A familiar jolt of pain hit Tadashi again; his view fading into a scene. It was in his lab, late at night. Mika coughed up more smoke as she wiped off the sweat and the grease of her face, smiling, laughing, and looking at him. Her lips moved as she spoke, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Tadashi!"

Hiro's shouts came into his brother's senses. Tadashi looked at him, surprised and dazed. "We gotta bring her to the hospital! I'll call Aunt Cass!"

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

It was the dead of night at the San Fransokyo General Hospital. Hiro sat on his chair and gritted on the wooden armrests, while Tadashi bit his nails and breathed heavily. It had nearly been an hour since they arrived, and not a single word from any from the doctors on her condition. Tadashi felt the heat in his head about to explode, wishing he had brought Baymax along with him. Hiro, on the other hand, felt a growing void in him as each second passed. His body felt lighter but his eyes were swollen from the tears.

"Boys, are you okay?!" Cass arrived and hugged each of them tightly, while Tadashi's lasted a little longer. Worry laced on her as she checked their skins and faces, hoping not to find any injuries.

"We're okay, Aunt Cass. Really..." Tadashi reassured her, trying to smile off the weight in his chest. Hiro nodded repeatedly and tried to do the same.

"How's Mika doing?" she asked. The grip of her hand on the two's shoulders tightened, but the boys had nothing to say.

"Excuse me," the man in the white coat approached them. "Are you the family of Miss Natsuko?"

"We're her friends," Hiro sniffled. Cass wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rubbed it to calm him down.

"How is she doing?" Tadashi asked, unconsciously twisting his blazer's sleeves in anticipation. The doctor led him away and spoke to him in private, just enough for the others to see. Cass noticed Hiro shaking and his breathing strangled. His mouth was agape, enough to shallow out his breathing. Cass knew his nephew was trying so hard not to tear up, so she hugged him tight, passing her hope into him.

"I got news from the doctor."

Tadashi came back and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hiro gently pushed his aunt for space, rubbed his eyes and nose, and looked up to his brother for the words.

"She's gonna be fine," he breathed out, releasing the tension around all of them. "She got minor burns on her legs and worse ones on her hands, then mild poisoning from the smoke but oxygen therapy will handle that."

"C-Can we speak to her?" Hiro stuttered.

"The doctor said she's asleep, but she'll be released tomorrow morning."

Cass sighed in relief and hugged the two endearingly, almost tipping at her breaking point. Tadashi felt the weight lighten as well and the mood going a whole lot better. He noticed his brother taking the news very nicely too as Hiro smiled and chuckled, exposing his tooth gap for everyone to see.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"Hey Tadashi," Hiro called out, climbing into bed.

"What's up?" Tadashi asked as he folded his blazer and placed it on the dresser.

"Wouldn't it be cool if Mika were to stay with us?"

The older Hamada's heart stopped.

"She doesn't have a place to stay, and she's your research buddy. It doesn't seem like a bad idea, don't you think?" Hiro's eyes fluttered, feeling the weight of fatigue take over.

Tadashi stayed quiet, sitting on his bed and preparing to call it a night.

"Hmm, whatever... I guess I'm just glad... she's okay."

As Hiro's voice faded into a whisper, silence had finally sunk in. Tadashi sighed and reached for the light, peeking over the partition to see his little brother fast asleep. He smiled and turned the lights off. He laid back, hoping to finally get some rest, but his mind won't take a break and thoughts ran through it endlessly. He grunted softly in frustration, ruffling his hair and scratching his eyes.

"Why does it seem I forgot something..." he whispered to himself, trying to get an answer in the dark. He rolled to his side and his eyes fell on a certain photo framed on his bookshelf. It was the gang, all huddled up and smiling for a self-picture: Honey at the right, holding the camera so it reaches everyone, Gogo in the middle, Fred on her left, Wasabi behind the two, and then, beside him, right behind Fred, Mika and himself, arms on each other's shoulder.

"We look so happy there..." he murmured, eyes wandering on that memory, "but why do I feel like... I lost a part of you in me..."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! (.◜ω◝.)

Have a wonderful holidays everyone! Make sure to eat a lot! ^^

R&R lovely readers and stay tune to the next updates~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed at Archives Of Our Own under the same username._


	5. Chapter 5

Tadashi yawned and closed the front door of the house. The sun was shining over the San Fransokyo pavement and the smell of coffee was in the air. A lovely smile graced his features as he greeted the usual commuters good morning. He sat on his scooter, placed his bag on the back seat, latched on his helmet and made his way to the hospital, preparing to see a memory he wished he could recall.

Morning rush hour was something the male always tried to stomach in every time he goes to class. The shouting, the horns, and the madness: they were factors that made Tadashi's head spin right before he gets to the lab. That's why he'd wake up earlier than usual to find another route on his way, confusing Hiro with all his twists and turns.

But that day was different. He stopped and queued with the cars that honked endlessly. Tadashi, who's supposed to be irritated by now, felt nothing. He was indifferent. His eyes stared into the distance as the shouts of the motorists became a distant echo. He was lost in his own thoughts once again.

Not long after, he arrived at his destination. After signing some papers and giving the nurse the bag, he waited patiently outside the hospital. Only the sounds of distant chatter, footsteps on the pavement, and the tweeting of the birds filled his surroundings.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"Fire broke out last night at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and left student dormitory to ashes, 1 dead and many inju-"

The black haired woman pressed on the remote and threw it on the bed. A grunt erupted from her throat as she started packing up her singed clothes. But her hands made the work harder as they shook. She couldn't stop her trembling as she could see the memory of that body lying on the floor, starting to be engulfed by those flames from last night.

"Miss Natsuko?"

Mika turned around to see the nurse at the door. "A gentleman came to bring you this." She handed the bag to her. But right before the nurse closed the door on her way out, "you're lucky. You have very charming beau out there."

She was left speechless, feeling her temperature rising again. She gripped on the bag and looked down.

"I wish..."

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

Tadashi didn't even notice time flying pass by him like the birds over his head. He lied on the concrete plant box as if he was at home on the sofa. He looked up to the sky, trying to form his thoughts right, but all he could see were the clouds floating away. He finally understood what he was feeling, something he never felt for a long time: confusion.

He sat up to get some fresh air, but his head started to beat like a drum from doing that, leaving his head in between his hands.

"Tadashi."

He slowly raised his head, trying to numb the dizziness. But it all went away as his eyes landed on her, someone he thought he had lost.

Mika stood there, staring at him, wearing his oversized mint sweater and his aunt's denim shorts. He thought his heart was about to drop as he approached her slowly. But she didn't had time for it. She ran and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his escalating heartbeat against his chest and making his hat fall off.

Tadashi felt like his world was shaking, wrapping his arms around her too. There was silence in between them, a comforting silence. Mika buried her face into his chest, trying hard not to lose herself, while Tadashi tenderly patter her head, trying not to lose any more memories. His confusion started to lessen, thinning at that moment.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"Oh thank goodness you're home!" the aunt cheered as she hugged the two newcomers, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay now, Mika," she said, looking at her sincerely before pulling them both to the dining table.

Apparently, Cass has prepared a whole feast for them, all ranging from appetizers to desserts. For her, it was something to celebrate about, as Tadashi could see it. Mika didn't say anything, but thanked Cass profusely for the meal.

"Listen, Mika. I know this is a hard time for you," Cass brought it up, catching the two's attention, "and I really want to help you out, at least until you find to place to stay." Tadashi knew where this was going, and he is starting to feel that his little brother has something to do with it.

"How 'bout you stay with us? The school isn't too far from here and Tadashi can help you out with the work stuff you need."

Even though he guessed right, his heart still skipped from the mention of his name. But Mika didn't respond. Her mind was conflicted, as she kind of hoped that she gets to stay at Gogo's for a peace of mind. But she wasn't so sure if Gogo was up for it, since recently she had renovations, and she wouldn't want to be a burden where she wasn't offered at. She was deeply troubled at this unexpected offer, and Tadashi could read it in her eyes.

"You should stay."

Mika heard his soft voice from beside her, making her look up to him. He gently gripped on her hand on the table, trying to reassure her of her troubles. "It won't cause any problems for us, and Hiro would love to see you here every day."

And to that, she reluctantly agreed to it.

After lunch, Tadashi went up to their room to get some extra clothes for Mika, leaving the two ladies to chat about the accommodations. He expected to find Hiro snuggly sleeping under the covers, but to his surprise, nobody was there except for Mochi, who was contently sitting on Hiro's bed. Tadashi laughed and carried him off it. But underneath the cat was Hiro's college hoodie, with a sticky note addressed to him.

"Tell Mika she could use this. She'll probably need it -Hiro"

And there fell another when he pulled it out:

"In fact, she would like this more than your stupid sweaters! :P -Hiro"

Tadashi chuckled and stuck it on to Hiro's dresser, asking himself "Where did that kid go?"

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

Hiro crept into the abandoned building, cautiously making sure the police don't notice.

The smell of ashes and dust entered his senses as he took tiny steps over the broken wood and chips of asphalt on the floor. The place was worse than he imagined, and he felt the cold brush against him like in those horror movies, but he nervously shook it off. He promised himself he'd find the reason for the fire for Mika's sake, and that meant verging out and doing the illegal again.

He hid behind blackened walls as he heard footsteps echo from the other rooms. That must be the firemen or the police, or some crime scene investigators like on TV dramas, but that he tried not to dwell on it too much. He scurried through every floor, but didn't dare stay too long at one since he couldn't take the horror his imagination is making.

"Stuck at this point, eh," he exhaled after trying to push, punch, and kick his way into the barricade of of burned wood at the staircase. With a grunt, he decided to look for the other stairwell somewhere in the building, but found the dreadful authorities occupying it. He scratched his head in frustration, looking for a way to get to the upper floors without being put into jail time.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"Hey," Tadashi hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Mika, who had been gazing out the window for a while now. He was feeling hopeful that maybe he could gauge a thing or two out of his memories. But as he could see, the lady wasn't in the mood.

Mika had a lot of things to settle before she could feel... normal again. And if someone had to look at her now, she had nothing. No clothes, no home, not enough cash to even make it for the summer. But that wasn't her main problem now. What was worse than having nothing to live on now was that there was nothing to live on for tomorrow as well. Her research, her projects, her future: those were the things she had lost in the fire. The ideas that were kept and cultured all these years have all became ashes and dust.

Her worries were momentarily halted by Tadashi leaning against her shoulder, gently resting his chin right on top, and looking at her. But she just shrugged him off and turned her back towards him. He pouted and still planted his sharp chin on her back.

"C'mon, Mika, talk to me."

"Leave me alone, Tadashi."

He sat up and poked her side, making her yelp and slap his hand away in annoyance. Tadashi laughed but Mika was nowhere amused from his gesture. He gently wrapped his arms around her. But she was at her limit, pushing him away with more force than there should've been.

"Back off, will you?! You are not helping!" she snapped and he did. He stopped. A moment of silence filled the room as Mika felt like she was caving in and held herself tight. That was the line she shouldn't have crossed.

And with that, he jumped off and went upstairs, leaving the lady alone at the living room. Weight started to pick up on her as the silence only made her feel worse. She wanted to hide. She wanted to disappear. She just wanted to go home.

"I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't..." her voice cracked as she hid her face, feeling herself on the verge of tears. Her chest started to feel tight as she could feel her breath started to give in.

**BEEP**!

The sound of inflation filled the room and before she knew it, a giant white robot was walking towards her from behind the sofa, feet squeaking at the wooden floor. It raised its hand and waved.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Tadashi popped out from behind him with a tender smile on his face. When their eyes met, he simply grinned at her, proud of his creation. But his smile suddenly faded out.

"Hello Mika. Have you been doing well?"

His eyes widened in surprise and heart trembled from the sound. Baymax knew her. Baymax recognized her as if she was programmed in him. Baymax might even remember his companion better than he did, Tadashi feared. He found Mika's eyes glisten in wonder as confirmation to his worries.

"It's nice to see you again, Baymax."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter! (.◜ω◝.)

Apologies for the long wait. I'll probably get the next chapter up in a few days.

Christmas is around the corner! Happy holidays to everyone~

R&R lovely readers and stay tune to the next updates~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed at Archives Of Our Own under the same username._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Mika. Have you been doing well?"

"It's nice to see you again, Baymax."

The exchange made Tadashi feel uncomfortably lighter. Could his jagged up memory be solved with his prior programming on Baymax, or was the giant marshmallow just had a lucky guess on her name? His answers were left unanswered.

"What seems to be troubling you?" the robot tilted his head. Mika stuttered a reply. She hopelessly looked at Tadashi, but he just gestured to keep going with it.

"Nothing! I am perfectly fine," she said, making a thin, tight line with her lips.

"For me to diagnose you, I must scan you first." Mika jumped up and repeatedly declined, trying to cover the robot's view with her hands. But Baymax had already completed his duty, leaving the girl to sigh and the man to snicker at the back.

"You have minor burns on your limbs, and your neurotransmitters are extremely low. This means," he paused, pointing up with a finger, "you are having a bad day." She confirmed sarcastically and thanked him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"The remedy for your depressing state is social interaction of affection and compassion."

Baymax walked over to her and sat beside her on the sofa. He slowly wrapped his giant arms around her head and leaned on her, enveloping her like a giant pillow.

"Everything will be all right. There there," he comforted, patting the lady on the head.

Mika chuckled from the gesture, but her voice was still blank. "Thank you, Baymax. But I-"

"Tadashi."

The man turned around, after just gazing out of the window.

"You too, must show her affection and compassion."

Tadashi waved his hand, trying to dismiss it."I don't think that is necessary, Baymax."

Baymax turned to him with his stoic expression. "You must, Tadashi. You are her friend."

Tadashi paused, seeing Mika's cold eyes wander elsewhere. He complied and sat between her and Baymax, slowly wrapping his arms around her once more. "Everything will be all right. There there." he quietly said, patting her as well. He felt her slightly raise her shoulder, trying to discreetly snicker under her breath.

The weight on the sofa lightened as Baymax stood up and went in front of them. He bobbed his head and blinked once. "Your emotional state has not yet improved. I shall offer you some cool beverages. Please wait here." He commanded before walking off to the kitchen.

"I never knew Baymax is programmed to be a psychologist, expert on sad times might say," she said, gazing at the giant working something out in the kitchen.

"It must've been Hiro."

She turned to him, resting her feet flat on the wood. He sighed and propped his elbows on his knees.

"I... was involved in an accident too," he sighed and tried smirking, "not so different from yours."

"What happened?"

Trying hard not to sound too depressing, he recounted the events that happened that night, and how he was asleep not ever since. The girl stayed silent, but in her eyes reflected sympathy and comfort.

"We try not talking about it much, but... I just want to tell you you're not alone."

Mika grabbed Tadashi into an embrace, tightly clutching on his back and sides. He felt his heart melt as the thought of that night started to feel... less lonely.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Let's not... just... stop. Let's not give up... on us. Okay?"

"Okay."

The screech and clangs of pots and pans came from the kitchen, breaking up the two's moment. They jumped over to sofa and ran as quick as they could.

"Baymax!"

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"Ex-bot fighter, Hiro Hamada, strikes again!"

Hiro sat among the rubbles behind a broken wall of the building. He, snickering sinisterly, had the most ingenious way to solve his problem: a rat bot, a tiny critter than can fit into any hole and not be suspected by the authorities. Hiro laughed again as he made his way through the first floor.

With his trusty controller and his high quality camera on the rat, he would definitely find the culprit in no time. Jumping up the stairs, squeezing through barricades, scaring the heck out of the police: there was no doubt Hiro was having a blast with his useful creation.

"There's nothing weird going on here," he said as he finally reached the higher floors. The rat shuffled through the remnants of items of the old dorm: books, clothes, bags. Hiro felt anxious when he found half-burned photographs of smiling students who are now having more problems on their own. He looked up to see the wallpapers and paint melting on the ashen walls. Even if Hiro wasn't in there, he still felt a chill with just seeing it on screen. It was all too real. The only thing missing in the graphical horror was the gore of blood.

But Hiro tried to push that idea to the back if his mind. He was determined, yet afraid, to find the culprit. But it wasn't long after he succumbed to his imaginations. His tension rose when he entered a darker hallway in the building. There were liquids on the floor and eerie smothers on the walls. Hiro was officially freaking out. He tried entering different rooms, but it was pitch black in most of them, giving him the impression he was not welcome anymore. His fingers started to act funny as he tried controlling the bot out of 'harms' way.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ahh!"

The boy jumped out of position from the noise. It was his phone ringing, and he finally took a breather, shaking from his own thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hiro! Where are you, buddy? Come home quick!"

"Fred?"

"Your aunt invited us in and Panda needs a bummer blow-out, so Honey's gonna be bakin' up some enchiladas and fajitas! They're Spanish for chicken and pasta! Plus, Wasabi whipped up some sushi and ice cream! Get over here, man!"

At the other line when Fred has finally stopped talking, Hiro could hear music and cooking, plus Baymax speaking in his usual tone and Honey debunking Fred's statement. After saying he'll be home quick, he hung up. Hiro sighed and focused back on his mission, which drastically escalated at every turn.

The camera started to fuzz, and wind started to blow the rat of its course. Hiro grunted and pressed harder into his controller, trying to get the bot back on its feet. But his camera pointed to what caused all of it. It was bright and round. It gaped and sucked in strong winds. Hiro couldn't believe his eyes as he stared closer to his screen. His words, thoughts, and emotions started to collide at this dreadful sight.

A man approached the boy, clearing his throat and towering over him. Hiro looked up, equally surprised and speechless, as the man's gleaming badge read 'police.' Hiro simply smiled in innocence.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

"You are lucky, young man! I shouldn't be scolding you since Mika's having a party! " Cass said as she took a bite of her donut. Hiro, feeling bad for being sent home like that and having his aunt to save him from the authorities, hid his head as they walked up the stairs.

Music was playing and the floor was rattling. Laughter filled the air and the smell of bread and spices made stomachs rumble. Hiro's eyes widened from the sight, leaving his worries away: it was a real party. There were streamers and balloons, and the smiles on everyone's faces said enough. What made him tilt his head was Baymax having blue ink on his belly.

"Party Pillow?"

"Hiro!" Mika called out, hugging him tightly. He was surprised: she was smiling as if nothing happened, and more so as she wore his institute jacket.

"H-Hey Mika!" he stuttered, his cheeks starting to fire up.

"Hey Hiro," his older brother appeared and ruffled his hair tenderly. Hiro was about to complain but his voice was caught at the sight of Tadashi's face covered in the worst make-up he had ever seen. He tried hard to form a sentence but Tadashi knew what he had to say.

"It was a dare," he announced, "and for the record, I'd make a prettier girl than you." Tadashi ran off before his brother could retort.

The party went better than expected. Honey Lemon served up some of her special dishes that Mochi enjoyed along with the others. Wasabi demonstrated how to make perfect sushi, while Fred deliberately threw the condiment on his shirt. And finally, Gogo and Baymax played pin the tail on the giant fire breathing lizard, and to everyone's surprise, Baymax won.

At around 2 in the morning, the gang was sprawled out on the living room, tired out of their minds.

"Best. Party. Ever!" Fred exclaimed and the wail of pain followed. Hiro shifted his position on the sofa as he moved Mika's feet that lay on his thighs. Gogo wrapped a blanket over her as they watched her fast asleep.

"It looks like our work here is done," Wasabi whispered.

"Wait! I have to show you guys something." Hiro reached for his knapsack and brought out his controller, lucky enough that the cops thought it was a gaming console. The gang gathered around him, while his brother sat on the sofa arm at Mika's end.

Hiro rewound his recording back to the start of the dark hallway. Wasabi yelped in surprise and everyone shushed him. "What's wrong with you?!" Gogo groaned in a low voice.

"I-Isn't this those jump scare video games popular on the net these?!" he complained while hiding behind Honey.

"Guys, keep quiet!" Hiro warned as they focused back on the video.

Gasps passed on everyone's lips and shock was plastered on their faces. Tadashi joined in curiosity and saw the gaping bright hole.

"I-Is that what I think it is?!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"You can't be serious," Gogo mumbled.

"It... it's another portal...!" Honey Lemon covered her mouth in disbelief.

Fred jumped in front of all of them, with a cheeky look on his face, "Can't you guys see what it is?! This is our call! San Fransokyo 2.0 is in dire need of SUPER HEROES!"

"JUST. SIT. DOWN." Gogo pulled him down on the floor.

"Maybe it's just a prank, you know! Something to throw the police off! And something we shouldn't get involved with..." Wasabi's nervous voice trailed off.

"Yeah! Wasabi's right, Hiro! Maybe it's just an awful prank!" Honey cried while clutching on Wasabi's arm, who was also nodding with eye brows furrowed. But Hiro wasn't convinced.

"This might have caused the dorm fire," he announced, leaving the rest silent. "We need to shut this portal down before it causes any more trouble."

"Leave it to the authorities," Tadashi said. "We can't risk ourselves with something, this dangerous."

"Wait wait wait!" Honey gestured to the screen again. It seemed that there was a major detail Hiro didn't saw earlier and his camera caught it on film. The screen showed the portal waved as if it swallowed something. Then a black mass picked the bot up and examined it; its outline shaped like a human.

"What... is..."

The transmission shook, crushed, and turned to noise.

"T-That thing destroyed my rat bot!" Hiro cried, and Wasabi cried from the word 'rat.' Fred snatched the controller and rewound the video back to the black mass, trying to make a face out of it.

"This is super villain # 2, people! We have to apprehend him!"

But Fred's words got caught up as he squinted, closing into the screen and letting his nose push against it. With a skeptical look, he passed it to Tadashi while pointing at something. No one understood what he was getting at and hoped Tadashi could give them an idea.

"It had Mika's files."

Their breathing stopped at the words. Everyone was aware how Mika valued her papers: the important and the scratches. All of those had sentimental and intellectual significance to her, until she threw them out herself. All knew what she would say, except for the two Hamada.

But Gogo stood up in front of them, her eyes serious and worried. "We shouldn't do it."

Hiro held back his outraged emotions. "But why?! This portal can hurt more people!"

"Are you forgetting Mika is hurting right now? She needs us more than those files!" Gogo cried, surprising everyone in the room. It was the first time she ever showed emotion more intense than her need for speed. Hiro didn't answer back, nor could anyone else even.

"If we all go together, that would be all right."

Mika rose from her position and sat straight up, rubbing her eyes. Everyone looked at her in disbelief, especially Gogo.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too much, but I really do need those files. If you think that man had it, would it be okay for you guys to help me stop him?" she addressed to everyone. But she knowing her too well, Mika stood up and hugged Gogo, who was shaking in her shoes, trying not to show any more of herself.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. But c'mon, woman up! It's gonna be rough and we'll need a badass out there. I need you to help me up, okay Ethel?"

Gogo playfully punched Mika as she softly laughed her worries out. "Idiot... I won't let you take all the fun!"

Smiles and conclusion have finally reached the group as the two agreed. Hiro felt his heart beat faster in anticipation, and Wasabi and Honey shrugged in unison, joining into the team as well. Tadashi didn't know for sure what was going to happen then on, but being Hiro's brother, he had to protect him at all costs, even through the bad decisions.

"Aww yeah! I sense it coming you guys!" Fred jumped up, throwing his fist into the air. "Fred's angels! The Battle for San Fransokyo 2.0 is upon us!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the sixth chapter! (.◜ω◝.)

The Holidays are upon us too! Have great one, everyone! Make a lot of memories with the people you love and stuff yourself with food! ^^

I will probably be on hiatus for a while (at least after I finish my TadashixReader fic), but it won't take forever. Fred's really pumped up about this and I don't want to leave him hanging.

R&R lovely readers and stay tuned to the next updates~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed at Archives Of Our Own under the same username._


	7. Chapter 7

For a summer, the draft seemed colder than usual. The sky stretched in gray and white and clouds barely let the rays of sunshine touch the ground. It wasn't a cheery and lively day for the gang as they stood over ashen cement and burned memories. The building was quiet, and felt devoid of life. The hopeless, icy sight of what used to be weighed them on every step they took.

Wasabi clutched on his backpack as he carefully stepped over the broken glass. Fred examined the broken things underneath his feet. Honey Lemon took photos, its flash momentarily lighting up the place. And Tadashi just stood there, quiet and emotionless, turning his head at every direction.

"You do know we have to get a check-up after this, right?!" Wasabi cried.

"We're already here, so let's see it as a… new adventure for us, yes?" Honey Lemon eagerly advised, only to receive a nervous shiver from the male as response.

"We can actually loot a lot of things here, you guys," Fred added as he examined the objects, showing it to Tadashi. "Look! A precious action figure has become molten plastic! But I wonder where the hat is…"

Tadashi just waved at him, trying to form a smile on his quivering lips.

"Okay! The coast is clear, you guys! No cops; no fire department." Hiro popped up from the other room, smudging away the black dirt on his face.

Wasabi sighed in 'relief' and followed cautiously behind everyone else as they approached Hiro, murmuring out all the complaints he kept bottled inside. But the look on Hiro's face changed from courageous and determined to reluctant and concerned. The group turned to find the two missing members arrive.

"Sorry we took so long," Gogo said as she stretched her neck. "We had to take a few detours before getting here."

They nodded in acknowledgement but their eyes lingered on the other who stood close behind Gogo. Mika had her hands to herself and looked away, avoiding everyone's gazes, she being fully aware they were all concerned. Something caught Tadashi's eye as he looked at the two ladies: Mika was wearing her usual get-up and it should have felt normal, but they were crisp and fresh, unlike the last time he remembered, it was all singed and torn. Tadashi turned away wondering as his brother gestured all of them to follow.

As they climbed the flight of stairs, Fred hummed whimsically. His cheery aura had either have helped or worsen the other's restless thoughts. A sigh passed Honey's lips as she pushed her phone back into her pocket, making Fred turn to her. "What's got you so glum, Honey Lemon?" he asked.

Honey tried to smile."I-It's nothing. It's just, hard to explain."

Fred stopped in his tracks and looked at Honey worriedly. She stopped as well and tried to pull him, but he just shook his head and gave her a discontented look. As the others unknowingly walked on with Hiro in the lead, the two waited until the footsteps were echoes.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

Honey rubbed her elbows and looked away. "A friend of mine… passed away in the fire."

Fred fell silent, feeling the weight of the lady's heart pass on him too.

"I didn't want to say anything, because I want to help Mika out. But…" she tried to chuckle. "I didn't think I'd never get to tell her goodbye."

Fred approached Honey and massaged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. She must've been a great person."

She giggled, her face glowed in melancholy. "Yeah. Many would say we're the sisters in the department."

Fred smiled. "What was she like? A long lost twin?"

"Yeah, she had blond hair and wore glasses too. I miss her. We used to hang a lot after classes. Oh, and we'd do crazy experiments together!"

She recounted the memories wistfully, and Fred laughed at some of their moments. Her eyes were now shining, and her movements were back to normal. Finally, Honey sighed and gave him a soft smile. She approached him and gave him a warm, endearing hug as she bent a little. "Thanks Fred. You're the best."

"Everything will be all right, Honey."

"… It's too bad I don't get to see her anymore. I guess she had a better time with the new girl." She lastly remarked before rubbing her eyes a little and pulling Fred along to catch up with the others.

Fred saw a spark in Honey's eyes. It wasn't the usual calming and sweet gleam that he was used. But instead, it was… something else. "A villain who stole your best friend? Tell me more!"

-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-

Hiro raised his hands and directed it to the glowing ring. "I told you it's here!"

Strong gushes of wind made the gang clutch for warmth as whistling and howling sounded all around them. Honey Lemon held onto Wasabi while Fred wrapped his lanky arms around Gogo, who just furrowed her brows and stood her ground. Mika wrapped her arms around herself, but felt an arm snake on her shoulder to pull her close. She looked up to find the older Hamada pressing on his hat to keep it from falling off. Hiro stood still in place, staring straight at the portal. It still had that mysteriously dangerous aura around it, and it was only worsening. The center rippled like something passed through it, and its blue translucent color reflected ominously.

"Hiro, this is a bad idea!" Gogo shouted.

"No! We can still stop this!" Hiro turned, the fire in his eyes only growing.

"This is too dangerous! We have to go back!" Tadashi agreed, holding Mika closer to his chest.

"We're already here! It's just a matter of time!" Hiro cried.

"Everyone!"

A familiar robotic voice spoke above the hustling of the wind. There, the white inflatable nurse bot waddled from behind with his hands flapping like a distressed pigeon. Everyone exclaimed in surprise, "Baymax?!" As far as they remembered, they left the bot behind to recharge and take care of the cafe with Cass. What made the robot chase after them?

"I must evacuate all of you from this area! It is in violation of health standards and may threaten your overall safety." Baymax recited, heaving Honey Lemon on one arm and Wasabi on the other. "Please come with me."

But Hiro declined profusely. "Let them down Baymax! This will only take a—"

**CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.**

Heavy metal footsteps echoed from the dark hallway, breaking a cold sweat on everyone's forehead. The slow jangling of rusty bolts screeched over the high pitch of the whirling winds. It came closer and closer and nobody knew who it was, or what it was. But suddenly, Fred gasped, nearly turning pale at the sight. Two red glowing orbs appeared from the dark, staring right at them. Baymax backed up from the burned down doorway, having the two on his shoulders wrap around him. The orbs entered the room and came under the faint light of the portal, exposing its giant metal, mechanical exterior, rusted and worn. Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the hood and pulled Hiro behind him, while Mika held the boy tightly by the shoulders. The mechanical being rose higher, even higher than Baymax, and stared at the gang one by one, its beady red eyes focusing on every person. No one dared moved, not even a cinch. The mysterious robot circled around them; its cold, hard feet crashing on the cement.

Fred lulled his head backward and swiftly placed his hand on his nose. Gogo noticed and whispered roughly at him, "what are you doing?!" She looked back at the bot. Luckily, its sound sensors didn't detect her voice.

"I…" his eyes fluttered."I can't hold it back anymore," he lastly said as he scrunched his eyes and gave a big, whooping sneeze. The robot turned, nearly snapping its rusty neck. Its eyes were wider, the cameras nearly bulging out. Its head started to crack open as it approached Fred, towering over him. And there, in between its now split open head, came out a large speaker.

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! SUBVERTER DETECTED! MUST APPRE— A-AP— APUR—"

The speakers started to malfunction and sparks flew out of its wirings. The head started to twitch and its hands were shifting into another form. All of them backed away and huddled together.

"Should we run or something?" Wasabi whispered, his arms squeezing tighter and tighter onto the nurse bot's head. All of them looked at each other, but before anyone could reply, a shrill deafening screech came out of the giant robot.

"**ELIMINATE**!"

The giant mechanical hands rose atop of its head, the fingers opening and closing. It seemed they had been gentle hands when they were made, but now, they looked as sharp as scissors and blades. As if like paper, the mysterious robot unfolded into a bigger, scarier, and more threatening form. If anyone were to see it now, it's was impossible to believe that the monster came from a humanoid robot. The worn-out machine jumped in joy, but as it refocused on the frightened group, it turned into a nightmarish creature.

"RUN!" Hiro shouted and all of them sprinted towards the hallway. But before they could even reach it, the giant's treacherous hands dug its fingers on the ceiling above and huge chunks of debris fell and blocked their only exit. As if knowing what it has done, it made a low, grinding sound through its throat.

"Is that thing… laughing?" Gogo's infuriated tone only made the tension in all of them worse. She clenched her hands, threw her gum away, and pulled Wasabi off Baymax' shoulder. "Everyone, scatter. Wasabi and I'll distract the thing."

"You and who now?!" Wasabi squealed right before being dragged into the shorter lady's quickly devised plan. Tadashi gestured to the rest and they moved around the room, looking a way out of this horrific mess.

"What is the plan, Gogo?!" Wasabi shouted as they approached the giant.

"Hit the joints! Make sure it'll break!" Gogo replied, jumping through the air and hitting the robot's ankle, making it wheeze and bend.

"I can't do that! I don't have my armor on!"

"Just do something, Wasabi!"

After a moment of consideration, Wasabi grunted and bolted around the giant, looking for a perfect place to strike. Gogo had already struck a few parts on the lower limbs, but nothing seemed to be off its own position. His thoughts stopped when the bot beeped and locked onto him, its red eyes scanning his whole facade. He froze on place, absorbed into the bot's villainous aura. The robot raised his hand and swung his sharp hand towards Wasabi.

"Wasabi look out!" Gogo shouted.

But to her surprise, a blink made a difference. In that split second, Wasabi dodged the sharp attack, grabbed the bot's fingers, climbed onto its arm and struck the bended joint. Bolts and wires popped out and a screeching, rusty sound came from its elbow as a long, low roar sounded. Wasabi, realizing what he has done, congratulated himself for a moment. But realizing that what he did only made the bot even more aggressive, he turned pale. "Uh oh."

"Have you guys found anything?!" Mika shouted across the room as she wiped another wall clean from the ashes.

"Nothing! The walls are still intact!" Honey hollered from the other side, wiping the dust on Baymax' white vinyl.

"There's gotta be a weak wall around here," Hiro stood up looking around, leaving Tadashi and Fred pushing the giant debris off the doorway. An idea had struck him. If they couldn't make an exit way, the bot was strong enough to make one for them. But his idea was halted when Mika ran to him.

"Our only way is through the portal," she panted, pointing at the glowing ring in the middle of the room. "If the giant monster bot can even make an exit for us, breaking the wall would only risk the building to collapse."

Hiro stared at her and looked at everyone else. It was true. The strength of the bot may destroy the very foundation of the building, and it chasing them meant more destruction. Hiro watched the tremendous fight Wasabi and Gogo put up with the bot, seeing the fatigue growing on them.

"This could be our only chance," Fred chimed in, clapping the asphalt off his hands. Not for long, Honey Lemon and Baymax came to them, ash smeared on each other's face. Tadashi patted Hiro on the shoulder, and glanced at everyone around him. But Baymax took a few steps back, turned to the bot, and outstretched his arms. In an instant, Wasabi and Gogo came colliding on him, as if on cue for him to save their fall. The rest ran to the three to check for injuries, but it had seemed that the fighters' bodies had already given in. Baymax raised them in his arms like babies. But all their focus turned to the wailing villain at the other side of the room.

More sparks and currents came out of the bot as it stretched its arms and legs. But the two's efforts didn't exactly showed. It was as if it hadn't even been damaged. The giant snapped its neck towards them once more, preparing to bolt with what energy was left, disregarding the fact that it looked a hundred times heavier than Baymax. It sent out another screech, and rushed to the group once more.

"Go, go, go!" Hiro ordered all of them and pushed Baymax with all his might. The group fled towards the portal, barely getting a head start from enemy. Fred and Honey Lemon were the first to jump into the gapping portal. Hiro gently pushed on Baymax for him to fit into the sleek ring. As Hiro jumped in, the robot came closer and closer, its frightening grunts made it harder to focus. One of its camera eyes started to dangle out of its rusty skull, and the bolts holding the joints flew at the speed. Mika was startled, and her limbs started to go numb.

"Mika! Let's go!" Tadashi shouted as half of his body went through the ripples. But Mika wasn't there. Her body felt cold as Tadashi clutched on her hand. "I got you!"

From the distressed plea, Mika came back to her senses and looked at Tadashi. Without thinking, she immediately stepped on the ring and was about to jump, but stopped midway. She looked down to find claws gripping on her leg, its rusty fingers slowly digging into her clothed skin. She couldn't scream, and neither could she say anything. Her voice got stuck as the sharp pain crawled up her senses. The moment she blinked, Tadashi came out of the portal and punched the robot's head, creating a huge dent and freeing her from the grip. He quickly jumped back in, and held the lady by the waist, but the blow wasn't enough for the bot to stop. Without a second to lose, they dove in and held onto each other tightly. Drifting off into the void, the two watched the bot force its monstrosity into the small portal. But the impact only left the gateway to obliterate upon itself. Destroying with it were the terror of the creature, and maybe their only way of getting out.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading the seventh chapter! (.◜ω◝.)

Thank you for everyone's patience! I present to you a rather unexpectedly tense chapter!

The new school term is starting for me in a few hours. Hopefully I'll still be able to update in a fixed interval. I won't let these guys be stuck inside a portal the rest of their lives you know! ^^

R&R lovely readers and stay tuned to the next updates~ ;)

_This story can also be viewed at Archives Of Our Own under the same username._


End file.
